The present technology relates to a technical field of an eyepiece optical system and an imaging device, and particularly to a technical field of an eyepiece optical system and an imaging device in which miniaturization in a radial direction is achieved and the occurrence of harmful light is suppressed without a rise in manufacturing cost.
Imaging devices such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and the like have recently spread also for home use. An eyepiece optical system used as a viewfinder for viewing a subject is generally disposed in an imaging device.
An eyepiece optical system formed so as to be miniaturized or suppress the occurrence of harmful light is known as an eyepiece optical system in related art disposed in such an imaging device (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-264179 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-146087 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2), for example).
The eyepiece optical system described in Patent Document 1 is miniaturized in the direction of an optical axis by regulating a focal length and a principal point interval.
The eyepiece optical system described in Patent Document 2 suppresses the occurrence of harmful light by an aperture stop disposed between two lenses.